Magie de Noël
by Picotti
Summary: Lily Evans prépare un cadeau pour Severus. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel cadeau et elle ne s'y prend pas n'importe comment. Elle sait qu'il va lui apporter un peu de réconfort en cette période de fête où, pour lui, la magie de Noël n'a aucun effet.


_Cet OS est dédié à Violette B. Pour que la magie de Noël arrive jusqu'à toi aussi._

* * *

Lily Evans adorait la période de Noël, même si ça lui rappelait à quel point sa sœur et elle s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, elles décoraient le sapin toutes les deux en chantant des chants de Noël dont elles finissaient par inventer les paroles parce qu'elles ne les connaissaient pas jusqu'au bout. Elles mettaient ensuite leurs vieilles paires de chaussons en-dessous et attendaient impatiemment que le Père-Noël vienne y déposer des jouets. Bien entendu, elles comprirent rapidement qu'il n'existait pas et pourtant, elle continuaient de laisser leurs chaussons, année après année, par tradition, par jeu, et parce que c'était amusant parfois de faire comme si on était encore un petit enfant.

Mais Lily et Pétunia avaient pris des voies différentes. La jeune fille se disait souvent que si elle avait refusé d'être une sorcière, si elle n'avait pas écouté Severus et si elle n'avait pas renvoyé la lettre de confirmation à l'inscription à Poudlard, les choses auraient été bien meilleures. Elle serait alors allée dans un collège et un lycée moldus, elle n'aurait rien appris de toutes ces choses magiques qui la passionnaient tant, elle n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de tenir une baguette dans ses mains, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion d'embrasser James Potter même si, quelques mois plus tôt encore, elle soutenait que c'était là quelque chose de parfaitement répugnant. Elle n'aurait rien eu de tout ça, mais la magie de Noël aurait été intacte et ce matin, au lieu de rêver au sapin que sa sœur devait faire toute seule à la maison, elle aurait dû être auprès d'elle pour y glisser sa vieille paire de chaussons.

Elle adorait la période de Noël mais en même temps, c'était celle qui la déprimait le plus. Quel horrible contraste. Ce matin, il neigeait sur Poudlard et depuis la tour de Gryffondor, elle pouvait voir le parc se recouvrir de plus en plus de son épais manteau blanc. Des enfants, emmitouflés dans leurs tenues d'hiver, se jetaient dans la tempête pour s'envoyer des boules de neiges. Elle les enviait d'avoir encore cette insouciance, cette absence de blessure.

Elle soupira. Le menton au creux de la main, les jambes croisées, elle regardait dehors depuis la fenêtre du dortoir. Elle portait même encore son pyjama, rose avec un lapin serrant un gros cœur dans ses bras. Elle savait que ça faisait niais et petite fille, Kiera n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire. Elle lui avait même dit qu'avec ça, elle avait toutes les chances de faire fuir les garçons. Mais Lily s'en fichait pas mal. Si elle ne pouvait pas garder une âme d'enfant, si celui qui disait l'aimer n'acceptait pas ça, alors c'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. C'était elle, ça faisait partie d'elle et si c'était pour passer son temps à se pomponner et à jouer les petites adultes avec plus ou moins de résultat, si c'était pour s'ennuyer et ne pas apprécier du tout celle qu'elle était, alors ça n'en valait pas le coup. Et puis depuis trois semaines qu'elle sortait avec James, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de fuir. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu le pyjama en question.

Lily se sentait coupable d'être aussi déprimée alors qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun problème grave, si ce n'était une mésentente avec sa sœur qui pouvait toujours s'arranger. Parce qu'à son sens, les relations humaines pouvaient toujours se réparer, à condition bien sûr que tout le monde y mette du sien. Et puis, quand elle pensait à Remus et à tout ce qu'il devait supporter, quand elle pensait à Severus qui lui avait un jour dit qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fêté Noël ou quand elle pensait à Sirius qui était privé de sa famille et que les parents n'avaient jamais serré affectueusement dans leurs bras, elle se trouvait bien égoïste de se sentir mal.

L'idée fleurit dans son esprit comme une fleur de printemps. Elle redressa subitement la tête. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait… ? Non, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. D'un autre côté… Pourquoi ne pas oser après tout ? Elle se leva, un peu brusquement, manquant de peu de renverser en arrière la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, vida son sac de cours sur son lit avec des gestes un peu fébriles. Plusieurs parchemins se froissèrent. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Son idée lui paraissait tellement folle, tellement incongrue, telle magique également que si elle ne tentait pas de la mettre à exécutions maintenant, elle savait que ça la rongerait.

Elle rangea son nécessaire de potions dans son sac, quelques parchemins vierges, de l'encre et une plume puis elle le hissa sur son épaule, enfila ses chaussures et dévala les escaliers hors de son dortoir. Dans la salle commune, elle trouva Mary et Nevaeh, affalées dans un canapé devant la cheminée. L'une lisait le dernier exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo et l'autre recopiait des notes d'histoire de la magie. Toutes deux levèrent les yeux vers elle.

« Eh bien Lily, lança Nevaeh. On dirait que tu as un boutefeu chinois aux fesses. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire pour toute réponse. Elle aurait adoré passer un peu de temps à discuter avec sa meilleure amie mais, justement, du temps, elle n'en avait pas. Elle passa à toute allure le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui fut tirée de sa sieste dans une bordée de jurons puis elle s'engagea dans les escaliers. Elle sauta sur la marche lorsque l'escalier fit mine de se dérober et alors qu'il se déplaçait à force de grincements et de craquements, elle dévala les marches.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour se retrouver à la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn. Elle tomba nez à nez avec lui alors qu'il semblait sur le point de le quitter.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Miss Evans. Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

A bout de souffle à cause de sa course, elle prit une seconde pour inspirer profondément.

« Professeur, j'aimerais utiliser votre salle de cours.

_ Ah oui ? Un dimanche matin ? Voilà une bien curieuse requête.

_ C'est pour une expérience professeur. »

Slughorn se gratta pensivement le menton et Lily croisa les doigts derrière son dos pour qu'il accepte. Allez, elle était son élève préférée après tout. Elle était préfète de surcroît et même préfète en chef ! Elle était sérieuse, studieuse et à la fin des cours, son bureau était souvent le seul à être propre et impeccablement rangé. Il finit par acquiescer et elle lui sauta presque au cou, se retenant au dernier moment. James disait tout le temps qu'il était un vieux pervers. Elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup mais si c'était vrai quand même, elle ne voulait pas le provoquer avec de tels gestes. Et puis c'était son professeur. Ce n'étaient pas des choses qui se faisaient.

« D'accord. Faites bien attention de refermer la porte derrière vous et, s'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas ces vandales de Sirius Black et James Potter fouiller dans la réserve.

_ Merci professeur, répondit-elle en prenant le trousseau qu'il lui tendait. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont sur le terrain de Quidditch aujourd'hui, il y a peu de chances qu'ils viennent se promener par ici.

_ D'accord… euh… très bien. Qu'ils y restent. Bonne expérience Miss Evans et n'hésitez pas à solliciter mon aide ou à me donner les résultats de vos recherches.

_ Oui professeur. Merci professeur. »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'en aille pour se précipiter vers la salle de classe. Quel drôle d'effet cela lui fit d'entrer dans la pièce vide. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, les tables toutes vides et propres, les tabourets posées dessus à l'envers. Le tableau avait été nettoyé mais on voyait ici et là quelques traces de craie qui avait résisté à la frénésie de l'éponge. Elle se choisit une place près de la réserve, prit son chaudron et l'installa sur un bec bensen qu'elle n'alluma pas immédiatement. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la porte sacrée de la réserve, celle qui était toujours fermée à clé et où les élèves n'avaient le droit d'aller que si Slughorn était à proximité pour les surveiller.

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda les étalages d'ingrédients plus ou moins rares. Les plus dangereux étaient étiquetés en rouges. En violet, c'était les plus rares, en jaune les potentiellement irritants pour la peau. Les oranges représentaient ceux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas cuire et les blancs étaient les ingrédients communs qu'ils pouvaient user à leur guise et de toutes les façons.

Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui fallait mais ce n'était pas un frein. Elle regarda les diverses étiquettes et commença par choisir de la cendre de pin. Elle prit également de l'embrouille méninge. Ses deux flacons en main, elle retourna auprès de son chaudron, le remplit à moitié d'eau et allumé la flamme. A partir du moment où elle se mit à frémir, elle commença à préparer sa potion en silence. Son livre de cours était ouvert devant elle mais elle se servit également de celui de l'année précédente et d'un autre manuel qui se nommait « potions en auto-didact » qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'une des armoires du fond.

Durant de longues minutes, elle mélangea, tantôt dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tantôt dans le sens inverse. Elle ajouta des ingrédients, faisant sans cesse l'aller-retour entre le bureau et la réserve. Elle choisir avec soin les essences qu'elle allait utiliser. Dans la pièce, une fine fumée blanchâtre venait danser autour des flammes des lampes à huile qu'elle avait dû allumer pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Une odeur rappelant vaguement celle du pain d'épice se dégageait du chaudron dans lequel une potion rose pâle bouillait doucement. Lily huma l'air, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres puis elle ajouta la touche finale : des épines de sapin.

Il y eut un frémissement puis la potion se mit à bouillir à gros bouillons. La jeune fille saisit rapidement sa baguette pour mélanger avant qu'elle ne déborde. Au fur et à mesure que le tout s'homogénéisait, le liquide prenait une magnifique couleur dorée et s'épaississait. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus alléchante.

Après près de deux heures de travail acharné et silencieux, elle finit par couper le feu d'un coup de baguette et par se redresser sur son tabouret. La chaleur dégagée par le chaudron avait imprégné ses tempes de sueur. Elle était presque à bout de souffle. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied mais elle était sûre d'avoir réussi son coup. Et si elle ne voulait pas que sa potion retombe, elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Elle prit trois fioles en verre et les remplit d'un peu de potion puis elle les reboucha soigneusement et les rangea dans son sac après quoi, elle vida son chaudron d'un coup de baguette, rangea les ingrédients qu'elle n'avait finalement pas utilisé, nettoya les flacons qu'elle avait vidé. Elle remit de l'ordre sur le bureau, y passa un coup d'éponge puis remit le tabouret à l'envers.

Elle n'oublia pas de verrouiller la porte de la réserve, sortit de la pièce qu'elle referma à clé également. Bien, elle n'avait visiblement rien oublié. Elle déposa le trousseau de clé dans le casier du professeur. Il saurait bien les retrouver puis elle fila dans son dortoir, déposer ses affaires sauf les trois fioles qu'elle garda avec précautions dans sa poche.

Le premier à qui elle alla rendre visite fut Severus. Depuis les BUSE, leur amitié avait été sévèrement mise à l'épreuve mais si Lily ne pouvait pas entièrement lui pardonner pour ses mots blessants, elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier l'ami qu'il était pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas tuer ses sentiments à son égard. Elle n'en avait de toute façon pas envie.

Personne ne s'étonna réellement de la présence de la préfète en chef dans les cachots mais elle savait que le fait qu'elle soit une Gryffondor lui valut des remarques murmurées et qu'elle préférait de toute façon ne pas entendre. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, mais elle s'en fichait aussi comme de sa première chaussette. Elle retint un élève de première année par la manche.

« Severus Rogue est dans la salle commune ? Tu peux lui demander de venir ? Tu sais qui sait ? »

Le garçon, un peu impressionné d'être ainsi alpagué par une élève de septième année, préfète qui plus est, acquiesça vivement.

« Un garçon avec des cheveux tout cracra ? Oui il est là. »

Lily aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire la leçon quant à ce qu'il venait de dire mais il avait déjà filé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus faisait son apparition avec un air surpris. Si leur relation était redevenue courtoise et même plutôt amicale, ils ne passaient cependant presque plus du tout de temps ensemble. Et puis, Lily sortait avec James maintenant et elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de l'accepter.

« Un première année m'a dit qu'une fille rousse canon voulait me parler. »

Lily rougit.

« J'avais espéré que ce soit toi.

_ J'ai… j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Mince, elle voulait avoir l'air sûre d'elle et voilà que ce petit morveux à la cravate verte l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ton cadeau de Noël.

_ Euh… c'est dans quinze jours Noël et…

_ Ben je te l'ai fait en avance. »

Elle tira l'une des fioles de sa poche, s'abstenant de mentionner à Severus que les deux autres avaient été faites pour Remus et Sirius. Il la prit, la fit tourner doucement entre ses mains, faisant jouer le liquide doré sur les parois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Lily ?

_ Eh bien, Noël n'est jamais une période très amusante pour toi.

_ Oui mais on ne peut rien y faire n'est-ce pas ?

_ Si un peu. Ce que j'ai mis en bouteille là, c'est la magie de Noël. Si tu l'ouvres et que tu respires, tu en auras un petit arrière-goût.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Si je ne l'ai pas loupé oui. »

Il sourit et déboucha délicatement la fiole qu'il approcha de ses narines puis il inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, il lui avait semblé humer des odeurs de gâteau au chocolat sortant d'un four, de sapin sentant la résine fraîche, de dinde qui rôtissait, de pain d'épice, c'était chaud, agréable, répandant dans tout son corps une aura de bien-être. Il rouvrit les yeux, se laissant aller à sourire franchement et reboucha le précieux flacon.

« Ta potion est réussie. Merci. »

Il fit un pas en avant mais se ravisa, lui envoya un sourire un peu triste avant de disparaître dans sa salle commune. Lily savait qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser sur la joue peut-être, mais il s'était retenu, craignant probablement les représailles de James.


End file.
